Trois tours - Traduction
by Freyja Black
Summary: "Ce dont nous avons besoin" dit lentement Dumbledore, "c'est de plus de temps." Il regarda sa montre. "Trois tours devraient suffir Miss Granger. Bonne chance." Seulement, Lady Chance n'était pas à l'heure. Le temps a en effet été retourné, mais pas comme il l'aurait fallu. - Maraudeurs. TRADUCTION - CETTE FIC APPARTIENT A ELIPSA, NOUS NE SOMMES QUE LES TRADUCTRICES.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je publie la traduction de Three Turns ( fanfiction écrite par Elipsa ). Je l'ai traduit en coopération avec Amazaria ( n'hésitez pas à lui rendre visite ! ) Nous essayerons de publier le plus souvent possible mais ayant chacune des journées chargées, cela peut prendre en certain temps.

* * *

 **Des Détraqueurs ? A Poudlard ? Jamais.**

Il était seulement dix heures et demie du soir mais la journée avait été très longue. Premièrement il y avait eu l'altercation avec Drago et le coup de poing bien envoyé d'Hermione. Puis il y eut l'exécution de Buck et le stupide rat de Ron s'était fait la malle. Peu après cela, Ron s'était fait capturé par un énorme chien noir tandis qu'Harry et Hermione avaient aveuglement essayé de le rejoindre.

Le tunnel les avait mené à la Cabane Hurlante, où ils n'avaient pas seulement rencontré Sirius Black – mais avaient aussi découvert pleins d'autres informations. Sirius Black était un animagus- qui était en fait réellement le chien noir-. Le même chien noir qui avait enlevé Ron. Peter Pettigrew – qui était alors déclaré mort – était en réalité le rat qui vivait avec la famille Weasley – qui avait été affectueusement nommé Croûtard durant les douze dernières années -. Le Professeur Lupin était un loup-garou et avait été ami avec Peter et Sirius. Et peu importe la manière du pourquoi du comment, la réelle surprise d'Harry fût d'apprendre que c'était en fait Peter qui avait trahi ses parents et non Sirius.

Peter réussit avait réussi à s'enfuir, Sirius avait été de nouveau capturé et maintenant, les deux amis – Harry et Hermione - se tenaient dans l'infirmerie près de Ron qui tentait de récupérer de son aventure avec le loup-garou, le rat et le chien.

Harry laissait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et soupira d'un air fatigué :

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi Dumbledore parlait. Une idée ?

-Il a dit trois tours, Harry.

-Je suppose que ça doit signifier quelque chose pour toi.

Harry regardait Hermione avec confusion. Cette dernière tira silencieusement de ses vêtements une longue chaîne enroulée autour de son cou. Elle fixait, complètement absorbée le médaillon qui pendait dans sa main. Ils se tenaient chacun près de l'autre et elle sentait le parc, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les évènements de la journée. Harry s'agitait avec impatience. Sirius était innocent et il voulait le sauver. Seule Hermione, la plus intelligente des deux semblait plus intéressée par s'occuper de son bijou plutôt que de l'aider à élaborer un plan de sauvetage risqué.

-Hmm…Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Dans une minute Harry. Hermione était toujours en train d'agiter son pendentif quand une agitation inattendue arriva.

La température chuta. Harry frissonna, terrorisé et attrapa la main d'Hermione. Attentif à la chaîne dorée qu'Hermione venait de passer à leurs cous, il réussit néanmoins à la mettre derrière lui tandis qu'il sentait le froid s'insinuer dans la pièce. Sa baguette était pointée sur la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Trois Détraqueurs entrèrent, flottant au dessus du sol avec une respiration gutturale à l'intention de Ron qui dormait sur la gauche.

-Expecto…

-Non !

-Patronum !

Seulement, c'était trop tard. Le sort argenté apparût et Hermione lâcha sa prise sur le médaillon qui se trouvait dans sa main et le monde commença à s'agiter si brusquement et si rapidement qu'Harry tomba presque en avant, nauséeux. Hermione attrapa son bras et les deux se tinrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout autour d'eux cesse de trembler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry coassa.

-C'est un remonteur de temps. Nous sommes retournés trois heures en arrière, trois tours…Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec confusion puis finalement jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. « Huit heures et demie ? On est en retard. Vite Harry, où étions nous à huit heures et demie ?» Elle retira la chaîne du cou d'Harry et remit son médaillon sous sa chemise comme auparavant. Madame Pompresh ouvra brusquement la porte et fit sursauter les deux adolescents.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie et…La femme masculine porta son regard sur les deux étudiants, notant à quel point ils étaient désorientés et débraillés. « Vous deux ? Vous êtes en retard ? »

-Je…Harry regarda Hermione avec confusion qui haussa les épaules.

-Je suis désolée Madame Pompresh. Où…Hum…ou plutôt…à quelle date sommes nous ?

La femme haussa un sourcil et leva un doigt vers le haut. « Vous deux, attendez-ici. Silencieusement. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez du grabuge… » Elle leur fit un mouvement de main dédaigneux et partit en passant près de son bureau, laissant les deux plus jeunes seuls.

Ce fut quand Harry remarqua le rideau fermé où Ron dormait plus tôt – ou plutôt où Ron serait plus tard quand ils retourneraient à la bonne heure – qu'il tenta de se déplacer silencieusement vers le rideau en question. Mais Hermione siffla en réprimande « Harry ! »

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence tandis qu'Hermione se les mordit et le suivit sans un bruit. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il vit le visage du garçon. Il n'avait pas les cheveux roux qu'un Weasley aurait du avoir. Non, il avait lui une tignasse châtain foncé. « Il ressemble à… »

Le garçon grogna et changea de position. Il avait à peu près leur âge ce qui ne pouvait normalement pas être le cas. Harry entraina Hermione avec lui loin du rideau alors qu'elle restait bouche-bée. « Ce n'est pas possible Harry…Il ne peut pas être le Professeur Lupin ! »

-Professeur Lupin ? Une voix amusée parla derrière eux. « En voilà une bonne idée. J'aime bien l'idée de ce titre pour lui. »

Hermione et Harry eurent un léger cri. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, mains jointes devant lui, ses yeux bleus scintillants d'amusement alors qu'il regardait derrière ses lunettes en demies-lunes ce spectacle. « Poppy a mentionné deux étudiants inconnus et vous voilà. Maintenant, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire d'où venez-vous ou plutôt comme l'avait indiqué cette jeune demoiselle, de quand venez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, nous venons apparemment du futur. Nous pensions revenir dans le temps de deux ou trois heures et finalement si ce garçon est bien Remus Lupin , nous sommes revenus vingt ans en arrière. » Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa main allait la faire courir à travers ses cheveux mais se stoppa net. « Honnêtement, je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

-S'il vous plaît Monsieur, ce serait probablement mieux si nous n'en dirions pas trop. Hermione fit un pas en avant. « Mon nom est Hermione est lui, c'est mon ami Harry. Nous étions supposé revenir trois heures en arrière mais des Détraqueurs sont arrivés dans l'infirmerie et…

-Des Détraqueurs ? C'est impossible. Jamais je …

-Je…Hum…Harry l'interrompit avec une sorte de rictus amusé, vous ne devriez jamais dire jamais Monsieur. Ce n'était pas par choix. Le Ministère de la Magie a insisté pour qu'ils gardent Poudlard depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban…

Un bruit attira son attention. Dumbledore avait levé sa main et les deux se turent. Il montra d'un mouvement le garçon assis sur le lit, en train de les fixer en tremblant. Sa voix était rassurante mais le garçon ne cessait de fixer les deux autres adolescents. « Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Le regard hazel de Remus se voila de larmes et sa voix se brisa alors qu'il répondait au directeur « Tout. »

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez réveillé Monsieur Lupin. Bien, cela nous fait gagner du temps. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête aux deux autres adolescents pour qu'ils le suivent près du lit. Il conjura trois confortables chaises et s'assit sur l'une d'elle avec précaution, offrant les deux autres à Harry et Hermione et invita cette dernière à poursuivre. « Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer avec des choses simples Miss Granger. Vous êtes donc tous les deux étudiants à Poudlard ? »

-Oui Monsieur, nous sommes tous les deux en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Dumbledore leur fit un large sourire et acquiesça. « Et vous êtes venus avec un remonteur de temps ? »

-Oui, il me sert pour beaucoup de choses. Le professeur McGonagall me l'avait donné pour que je puisse assister à tous mes cours.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'es débrouillé ? Harry interrompit Hermione, agité.

-Eh bien oui…Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler. Quand il tenta de protester, Hermione continua « Je sais que tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, mais les ordres sont les ordres. » Harry retomba en arrière sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse avec un soufflement qu'il prit soin de faire entendre aux autres. Hermione prit alors soin de leur parler de la rencontre qu'ils avaient eu avec les Détraqueurs tandis qu'Harry évoqua le Patronus qu'il avait formulé.

-Pouvez-vous créer un Patronus corporel Monsieur Potter ? Dumbledore le regardait derrière ses lunettes alors qu'Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai réussi que quelques fois. Je n'avais réussi à en faire un corporel qu'une seule fois auparavant mais j'étais trop occupé pour le remarquer. Harry sourit, penaud. C'est le Professeur Lupin qui m'a appris.

-Je…Je vous ais appris ? Remus le regardait, choqué. Comment y suis-je arrivé ? Je ne peux…Je ne sais même pas…

Hermione sourit au garçon qui deviendrait un jour son professeur préféré. « Vous êtes vraiment intelligent. Le meilleur professeur que nous aillons eu en défense contre les forces du mal. »

Remus cligna des yeux. Ses pupilles hazel rencontrèrent les marrons d'Hermione et il rougit, en bégayant un remerciement. Dumbledore hocha la tête, décidé. « Bien, maintenant nous devons vous ramener dans votre époque… »

-Non. Harry l'interrompit et trébucha sur sa chaise. « Je n'y retournerai pas. »

-Harry nous le devons ! Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Dumbledore. « Nous le devons ! »

-J'ai enfin une chance de connaître mes parents. Je…Je ne peux pas en rester là…

-Harry ! Hermione se leva d'un coup et attrapa son bras. « Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! De mauvaises choses arrivent aux sorciers qui jouent avec le temps ! Tu ne peux pas juste changer quelques petites choses. Il y a des règles…

-Je me fiche des règles. Je m'en fiche, tu comprends ? Nous avons une chance de le stopper avant qu'il…

Hermione scotcha sa main sur la bouche d'Harry et regarda les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Tu ne peux pas dire ce qui va se passer devant eux. Ils en savent déjà assez comme ça. Nous devons retourner dans notre époque et prier de ne pas avoir trop changé le cours des évènements. »

Il se retira de son étreinte. Baguette en main, il la pointa sur son amie, secouant la tête doucement et recula de quelques pas. « Pourquoi devrais-je y retourner ? Pour la douleur ? Le chagrin ? La solitude ? Il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas Hermione. Rien. »

-Tu as des amis, des gens qui se soucient de toi. Nous devons sauver…Elle lança un regard aux deux autres et s'approcha d'Harry, sa voix désignant toute l'urgence de la situation malgré qu'elle fût sombre. « Nous sommes sa seule chance. Nous devons y retourner pour le sauver. »

-Tu ne vois donc rien ? Si nous n'y retournons pas, nous n'aurions pas à le sauver ! On peut stopper tout ça. Il ne sera jamais allé à Azkaban, ils n'auront pas à mourir. Tu comprends ? Je pourrais avoir mes…

\- Non ! Il n'y aucune garanti que ça marcherait. Le temps a des évènements que nul ne pourrait changer. Certaines choses doivent arriver, Harry. Ça doit arriver pour que le reste puisse suivre. Hermione jeta un nouveau un coup d'œil vers Remus et Dumbledore, inquiète d'en dire trop mais essaya encore : « Que se passerait-il si tu changeais des situations pour les faire devenir pire qu'elles ne le sont ? Si ça tuerait quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourrais-tu vivre en sachant qu'ils sont morts à cause de tes choix ? A cause de toi ? »

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et marcha doucement vers les deux élèves pour se trouver aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Vous êtes un Gryffondor Monsieur Potter. Vous savez que cela signifie quelque chose de particulier. Vous êtes brave, courageux, vous voyez le bon partout et je suis sûr que vous ferez les bons choix.

-Je ne peux pas…La baguette d'Harry trembla mais ne se baissa pas. Les larmes qu'il avait retenu se déversèrent. « Si je pouvais juste les rencontrer… »

Hermione sursauta alors que Remus la poussa sur le côté pour sa propre sécurité. Harry l'entendit et se tournant vers le loup-garou, gronda : « Ne la touches pas. »

Remus la relâcha et leva ses mains, gardant tout de même son corps entre Harry et Hermione. « Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Harry baissa sa baguette et ricana doucement. « Oh par pitié, Hermione est ma meilleur amie. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. »

-Avez-vous toujours le retourner de temps Miss Granger ? Dumbledore se tourna vers l'adolescente qui acquiesça et avança vers le directeur. Elle donna un petit sourire de remerciement à Remus avant de rejoindre Dumbledore.

Remus lui, se déplaça vers Harry et l'appela :

-Potter ?

-Ouais ? Harry soupira. Oui je suis un Potter. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas dire à mes parents que tu m'as rencontré. Premièrement ils ne te croiraient pas et même si c'était le cas, ma mère n'apprécie même pas encore mon père.

Il sourit et acquiesça. « Les yeux de Lily. Non, elle ne peut pas le voir mais James a juré qu'un jour, il l'épouserait. Je suppose qu'il a donc eut raison. »

Harry manifesta un faible mouvement d'épaules et se tourna vers Remus. « Je voudrais pouvoir t'en dire plus. Mais je ne crois pas qu'Hermione serait contente. J'aurais besoin de toi pour m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais et peut importe pour nous que tu sois un loup-garou. Spécialement pour Hermione, elle me tuerait si elle savait que je te l'ai dit mais elle a des vus sur toi. »

\- Tu…Attends…Quoi ? Remus regarda la fille qui parlait avec le directeur. « Elle…Mais comment sait-elle…Comment peut-elle le savoir… »

Le garçon grogna. « Elle t'a dit à quel point tu étais brillant. Maintenant, je me demande si elle avait raison. »

Remus eut un rictus. « Mais vraiment… »

-Écoutes, peu importe ce que tu penses, il y a certaines chose que nous savons et on s'en fout. On comprend ce que tu as vécus et on t'aime comme tu es. Harry pressa son bras. « Et si j'oublie de te le dire plus tard, merci. »

-Tu me dis ça comme si on n'allait jamais se revoir. Remus leva une main. « Oui, je sais, tu ne peux rien me dire, désolé. »

-Mr Potter ? Appela Dumbledore. Harry soupira lourdement.

-Ouais. Résigné, Harry retourna vers Hermione et la laissa lui enfiler la chaîne autour de son cou. «

-Quand Miss Granger vous le dira, vous pourrez invoquer votre Patronus.

Harry fronça les sourcils et agita la tête. « Je ne peux pas. »

-Bien-sûr que vous pouvez…

-Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à penser à quelque chose de positif. Spécialement pour invoquer un Patronus. Harry ferma ses yeux fermement et grimaça. « Pourtant j'essaye mais…Je n'y arrive pas. »

Une explosion argent arriva dans la pièce avec sérénité. Harry inhala profondément, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry ouvra les yeux et vit le phénix d'argent voler gracieusement autour de leurs têtes. « Fumseck. » Harry fit un signe de tête au directeur. « Merci Professeur. »

-Est-ce que c'est…Remus fixa l'oiseau argenté danser dans les airs avant de disparaître, faisant revenir la pièce dans un état normal. « Est-ce que c'était un Patronus corporel ? Le votre ? Un phénix ? »

Dumbledore sourit et gloussa doucement. « Oui aux trois questions. »

-Quel est le tien Potter ? Remus demanda en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et incanta : « Expecto Patronum ! »

Remus fut prit d'une grande surprise quand il vit la traînée argentée qui sortait de baguette prendre forme. Debout devant eux se tenait un magnifique cerf couvert de bois. Le cerf s'approcha fièrement de Remus et lui renifla la main tandis que ce dernier ria doucement. « C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Es-tu sûr de n'être qu'en troisième année ? »

Le garçon grimaça à la question et le Patronus disparut instantanément. Harry baissa les yeux tandis qu'Hermione lui pressa doucement l'épaule. « Harry, nous devons y aller. »

-Ce n'est pas juste.

-La vie l'est rarement. Nous essayons juste de faire le meilleur possible avec ce que l'on a. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Hermione laissa sa main sur son épaule et Harry hocha la tête. « Prêt ? »

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bonne chance à vous deux. Dumbledore sourit sereinement aux jeunes gens. « Deux tours Miss Granger. »

Harry sourit à Remus. « On se reverra dans vingt ans Lupin. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis hein ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui. » Et il lança un clin d'œil et un sourire timide à Hermione. « Au-revoir. »


	2. Chapter 2

**J'étais traumatisée, merci bien !**

\- … Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

-On ne devrait pas s'en aller, maintenant?

Hermione observait le Retourneur de Temps, un air ennuyé lui barrant le visage. « On est déjà partis, techniquement. J'ai tourné le Retourneur de Temps, et tu as fait apparaître ton Patronus. »

Harry approcha sa main et toucha le Retourneur. Quand rien n'arriva, il leva les yeux et désigna l'horloge. « Et bien… il est dix-huit heures trente. Donc… Est-ce qu'on est toujours il y a 20 ans ou est-ce qu'on est retourné à notre présent ? »

Hermione observa les alentours et vit les rideaux fermés autour du lit que Ron et Remus avait occupé. En grognant, elle le pointa du doigt et dit « A moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait été dans ce lit avant Ron, je pense qu'on a juste remonté le temps de deux heures et qu'ici se trouve toujours Professeur Lupin. »

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry sourit, mais arrêta avant de se mettre à danser d'excitation. « Donc on est toujours dans le passé et on ne peut pas retourner dans le futur. Vérifions ça, non ? »

Il s'avança vers les rideaux et les ouvrit. C'était bien Remus qui dormait profondément sur le lit.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu », soupira Hermione, levant les yeux vers l'infirmière. « Madame Pomfrey, pourriez-vous prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore, s'il-vous-plaît ? » Soupirant à nouveau, elle s'assit sur un lit alors que la plus vieille –mais plus jeune- femme ouvrait et fermait sa bouche, surprise.

« Venez avec moi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la guérisseuse le fixa d'un regard noir qui l'en dissuada, tout en déclarant: « Vous ne resterez pas ici, sans surveillance, tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans mon infirmerie. »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Oui, Madame ! »

« Suivez-moi maintenant et rapidement ! » Madame Pomfrey sortit de l'infirmerie, Harry et Hermione la suivant de peu. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, elle sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sur la porte.

Tandis que la femme vêtue de blanc et de rouge avançait devant, se retournant pour les observer quelque fois, Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agit aussi différemment cette fois ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se concentrer. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que nous sommes revenus deux heures avant, et qu'elle ne nous a pas encore vu la première fois - à moins que ce ne soit la deuxième fois ? »

« C'est tellement déroutant… », se plaignit Harry, ce qui fit l'infirmière leur jeter un regard dédaigneux en reniflant un peu. « Pardon, » murmura-t-il. Soudainement, il se dérida et adressa un sourire brillant à Hermione. « Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir voir mes parents, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Harry ! » lui répondit Hermione d'un ton ferme, toujours en chuchotant. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Escalier, des élèves passant à côté d'eux, dont certains s'arrêtaient pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. « Trop de monde pourrait nous entendre ! »

Deux personnes leur passèrent devant, reversant presque Mme Pomfrey. « Désolé, Poppy ! » lança le plus grand des deux, en souriant. Harry se retourna et faillit se figer, mais le garçon était déjà passé à autre chose, son compagnon juste derrière.

Hermione, voyant qu'Harry avait oublié comment bouger, l'attrapa par le coude et le ramena vers Mme Pomfrey, qui avait simplement soufflé et continué à avancer.

« Hermione… »

« Oui, je sais, mais on doit continuer à avancer. »

Hochant la tête muettement, Harry suivit avec un air étrange sur le visage. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et l'infirmière énonça, d'un air sec : « Fizwizbiz.»

L'énorme statue sauta sur le côté, dévoilant une cage d'escalier mouvante. Mme Pomfrey la pointa du doigt et les deux voyageurs obéirent silencieusement. Harry observait ses pieds, l'esprit fixé sur le garçon brun aux yeux noisette non-dissimulés par des lunettes, et qui avait la même structure faciale qu'Harry.

« Harry », Hermione était en train de tirer sur son bras pour le sortir des pensées. « Allez, il faut que tu te concentres. »

Elle souffla impatiemment quand il se tourna simplement vers elle et lui répondit, « Hein ? »

« Vraiment, Harry ? » Soupirant, elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte, traînant Harry au travers.

La pièce était large et circulaire. Des tables pleines d'objets tournant et de _choses_ vrombissant, des livres alignés dans des étagères, des papiers éparpillés un peu partout, un perchoir à oiseau vide près de la fenêtre, et le Professeur Dumbledore au milieu, assis derrière un large bureau en bois, juste en face de la cage d'escalier en cercle.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Hermione, et voici Harry. » Hermione s'arrêta un instant, fixant avec insistance le bureau devant elle, le bras d'Harry autour du sien. Elle se demanda un instant combien fallait-il dire, exactement, avant de décider de juste tout expliquer. « Et bien… Nous venons du futur, », dit-elle rapidement tandis qu'elle sortait le Retourneur de Temps pour le montrer au Professeur.

Harry se sortit de ses pensées pour dévisager Hermione, « Je croyais qu'on devait faire attention à ce qu'on disait ! »

« Harry, vraiment, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore. Et même, pense-tu vraiment qu'on aurait pu l'empêcher de savoir, de toute façon ? » Quand Harry resta silencieux, elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. « Exactement. Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, nous ven- »

« Vous venez du futur ? » La voix de Mme Pomfrey fit se retourner vers elle Hermione, qui cligna des yeux, confuse.

« Ah, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là. Oui, nous venons du futur. »

« Et nous arriverons pour la première fois dans deux heures ! » Harry grimaça quand Hermione le frappa sur l'épaule. « Quoi ? »

« C'est techniquement la première fois que nous sommes ici. »

« Non, c'est la-»

« Je crois que ce que cette jeune fille essaie de dire est que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons dans cette période. Cependant, pour vous deux, c'est en fait votre deuxième fois en ce temps, suis-je correct ? » Dit finalement Dumbledore, coupant la querelle des deux.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme dont les yeux, qui ne clignaient pas, les dévisageaient durement pendant qu'Harry et Hermione enregistraient ses paroles « Oui, Monsieur », répondit finalement Hermione. « Nous avons essayé de retourner vers le futur, mais quelque chose a mal tourné et nous sommes revenu de deux heures – jusqu'à maintenant. Tout est vraiment déroutant. »

« De quand êtes-vous, originellement ? » demanda Mme Pomfrey tandis qu'elle avançait rapidement pour se placer devant les élèves et à côté du Directeur.

« De dans vingt ans », dit Harry. « Et je vous voyais beaucoup. Il semble que je ne pouvais -ne peux », il changea rapidement sa réponse quand Hermione leva un sourcil en sa direction, « ne peux pas rester en dehors des problèmes, et je finis par me faire soigner par vous répétitivement. »

« Vraiment ? » Mme Pomfrey examina le garçon d'un regard critique, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai tendance à avoir un faible pour ceux qui me voient quasiment constamment. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il hochait la tête, « Même si je pense que vous essayiez de le dissimuler avec des réprimandes pour avoir à me voir aussi souvent. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude assez fort pour qu'il glapisse et s'éloigne d'elle. « Enfin, nous devions de base remonter le temps de trois heures, mais j'ai réussi à en faire seulement deux avant que des créatures magiques nous interrompent, et Harry a dû les chasser avec un sort. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Il croisa simplement les doigts et continua à écouter. « Cependant, ce que vous… ferez ? Avez fait ? Au Retourneur de Temps pour qu'il emmène vers le futur et non pas le passé n'a pas marché, et au final nous sommes juste revenus deux heures de plus dans le passé. »

« Je pense avoir une théorie sur ça », répondit Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. « Mais avant d'aborder ce sujet-là, puis-je savoir vos noms ? Vos noms complets, si vous le voulez bien. »

Rougissant, Hermione se désigna du doigt « Hermione Jean Granger et Harry James Potter, Monsieur. »

« Harry Potter ?» Les brillants yeux bleus de Dumbledore se portèrent sur Harry. « Un lien de parenté avec James Potter ? »

Harry regarda Hermione, les yeux suppliants. Elle soupira, « C'est le fils de James, Monsieur. » Quand Harry sourit triomphalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, « Quand j'ai dit que nous devions tout lui dire, je le pensais vraiment. De toute façon, tu n'as pas entendu le professeur quand nous sommes arrivés, la première fois ? Il nous a appelés par nos noms de famille. Je n'avais pas réalisé, jusqu'à qu'il nous demande nos noms complets. C'était un indice que j'ai réussi à manquer et que tu as complètement ignoré. »

« Oui, oui, oui, » Harry réussi à éviter le prochain coup d'Hermione en riant.

« Je suis surprise que vous le preniez aussi bien » dit Pomfrey.

« Je pense qu'on essaie de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la situation, » dit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Et d'étranges choses ont tendance à se produire autour d'Harry de toute façon, donc ce n'est pas si surprenant que nous nous soyons retrouvés au milieu de ce genre de folie. »

« Eh ! »

Hermione tira simplement sa langue à Harry en réponse. « Et… Je ne suis pas sûre de quoi dire d'autre… »

« Je pense que le monde se précipite vers sa fin ! » dit Harry d'un air théâtralement dramatique, s'éloignant d'Hermione pour éviter le coup lui étant dirigé.

« Aimeriez-vous entendre ma théorie de pourquoi vous êtes remontés de deux heures dans le temps au lieu de retourner chez vous ? »

Hermione fit une pause sur sa tentative de frapper Harry, « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur. »

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry baissa ses bras et regarda le professeur. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix, « Je pense que, parce qu'une créature magique était présente, le Retourneur de Temps a mal-fonctionné. Au lieu de vous ramener de trois dans votre passé, il vous envoyé il y a vingt ans… dans ce présent. Maintenant, quand nous essayons de vous envoyer vers le futur, le Retourneur de Temps ne fonctionne toujours pas correctement, donc il vous a juste fait remonter deux heures de plus dans ce passé. »

« Vous pourrez quand même le réparer, non, Monsieur ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, et demandèrent, en même temps, « Quoi ? »

« Si ce Retourneur de Temps fonctionne mal vraiment, alors je ne suis pas sûr de commet le réparer. Après tout, ils ont été créés récemment et sont encore en train d'être modifiés, ajustés. Il n'y a rien d'aussi avancé que celui-ci. »

« Donc… nous sommes coincés ici ? »

« Pour le moment, il semblerait que oui. »

Harry bondi, « Vraiment ? On peut suivre les cours et tout le reste ? ». Puis quelque chose le frappa, auquel il n'avait pas pensé avant. « Et Ron ? »

Lui jetant un regard condescendant, Hermione haussa les épaules. « Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il _savait_ où nous sommes. Il n'est même pas encore né, donc je ne pense pas que ça le préoccupe. »

« Oui, mais c'est Ron. Quand il le saura-»

« Je rirai. » Hermione croisa les bras. « Il a été un imbécile avec moi cette année. Il méritera que je me moque de lui un peu. »

« Un peu ? »

« … Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Directeur, qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? » Chuchota Mme Pomfrey à son aîné tandis que les deux adolescents se chamaillaient. « Vont-ils rester ici tandis que vous essaierez de réparer le Retourneur de Temps ? »

« Poppy, je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse le réparer. En tout cas pas avant plusieurs années. Et une fois que cela serait fait, ils seront trop vieux pour retourner à leur troisième année. Non, il semble qu'ils ne soient forcés de vivre le reste de leur vie dans cette époque. »

« Ça ne risque pas de modifier le cours de notre temps? »

« Je suis presque certain que si. »

« Mais ne disparaitront-t-ils pas si quelque chose de drastique change dans leur futur ? »

Dumbledore observa les deux enfants, amusé par leur dispute. « Je ne pense pas, Poppy. Le Temps est fragile, oui. Cependant, je suis sûr qu'elle arrivera à se protéger. Si l'objectif originel de leur voyage a changé, le Temps créera un nouveau scénario pour les renvoyer à notre époque. »

« Si vous êtes sûr… » Mme Pomfrey ne comprenait pas vraiment ce dont le directeur parlait, mais s'il était sûr que les deux enfants n'étaient pas en danger, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait. « Donc, resteront-ils ici ? »

« Oui, mais je pense que leur identités devront être modifiées. Nous ne voulons pas créer plus d'agitation qu'il n'est nécessaire. » Dumbledore reporta son regard vers Mme Pomfrey, avec un sourire. « Je crois, Poppy, que vous devriez retourner à l'Infirmerie, afin de pouvoir accueillir nos invités quand ils arriveront à nouveau. Quand ils seront là, prévenez-moi, et je m'occuperai de tout à partir de là. »

« Oui, Directeur. »

« Harry James Potter, ne mentionne _pas_ ce qui s'est passé lors de notre seconde année ! J'étais traumatisée, merci bien ! »

Harry s'écroula sur une chaise en riant, tandis qu'Hermione se tenait au-dessus de lui, apparemment furieuse. Mme Pomfrey secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Avec ces deux-là, sa vie allait devenir bien plus agité qu'auparavant.

Note d'Auteur : Il y a eu une légère confusion quant à pourquoi nous avons choisi les personnages d'Hermione et Harry… Il y a une raison pour laquelle les genres choisi sont famille et humour. Harry et Hermione agisse, ou agiront, comme une famille, mais comme des frères et sœurs, ce qui deviendra plus clair au prochain chapitre. Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, soyez patients et vous aurez vos réponses.


	3. Chapter 3

Il se faisait tard, Harry frottait ses tempes tandis qu'ils étaient une fois de plus assis dans le bureau du Directeur. « Je ne peux pas être son frère. Nous avons le même âge. A peu près. Nous sommes nés la même année et vous dites que nous ne sommes pas exactement jumeaux. Alors comment ? »

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry. On va s'occuper de tout. Hermione donna à Harry un tapotement condescendant sur sa tête alors qu'il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que Dumbledore gloussa doucement de leurs singeries. « Les jumeaux ne sont pas toujours identiques. Par exemple justement quand l'un d'eux est une fille et l'autre un garçon. »

Harry renifla et prit un air renfrogné. « Je ne veux pas être ton jumeau. »

Hermione souffla et haussa les épaules. « Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis brillante, à la tête de notre promotion. Es-tu simplement jaloux de… »

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit productif. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur les choix à prendre pour votre intégration ? Dumbledore leur lançait un regard appuyé et significatif à tous deux alors qu'ils se calmèrent avec un murmure d'excuse. « Non, vous n'êtes pas jumeaux. Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Frère et sœur pourrait marcher comme vous êtes nés à dix mois de différence. »

\- Des jumeaux Irlandais. Ajouta Hermione fixée par Harry. Vraiment, son esprit était à la dérive et Hermione semblait ennuyée par les émotions qui tiraient ses traits. Elle qui justement attrapa et secoua le bras d'Harry alors que Dumbledore éclaircissait sa voix.

-Oui. Les enfants qui naissent à moins d'une année l'un de l'autre sont considérés comme des jumeaux Irlandais. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Dumbledore et avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse réagir, ils le virent gribouiller furieusement sur un bout de parchemin avec une plume couverte de fioriture et de spirales. « Excellent ! »

-Euh, qu'est-ce qui est si excellent ? Harry se leva et vit Hermione qui haussa les épaules face à un Dumbledore souriant.

-Vous êtes frère et sœur. Votre mère est la sœur de Poppy. Il y a eu…Eh bien tragédie est peut-être un peu exagéré…Nous discuterons des détails plus tard sur le fait que vous soyez ici. Vous allez devoir rester l'été avec Poppy.

La note dans sa main s'illumina et disparut instantanément. Quelques instants plus tard, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. « Ah, voici votre tante et votre camarade de classe ! »

Pomfrey et Remus sortirent des flammes vertes, le visage strict de la femme qui était d'habitude si sévère paraissait aujourd'hui déconcerté, perplexe. Pomfrey lança un regard noir à Dumbledore. « Ma sœur a eu des jumeaux irlandais ? Sérieusement Albus ? »

Remus sourit aux deux jeunes gens et se déplaça rapidement vers leurs sièges avant de s'asseoir près d'eux. Leurs voix étouffées parlèrent de (expliquèrent ?) ce qu'il s'était passé après que le Retourneur de Temps ait été activé pour la première fois et expliquèrent (racontèrent ?) à Remus ce qu'il en était depuis.

-Maintenant Poppy, je suis plus que prêt à vous aider pour assurer leur sécurité. Avec votre aide comme gardienne, cela facilitera leur soudaine adhésion et un sort de glamour va résoudre leurs différences physiques. Dumbledore fit de son mieux pour calmer la femme qui était en train de soupirer profondément.

Elle regarda les deux jeunes gens et fondit devant le regard suppliant d'Harry. La main de Poppy pressa sa poitrine et elle secoua sa tête, résignée, avec un petit soupir. « Comment pourrais-je les laisser Albus. Bien, ils seront mes pupilles. »

-Oui ! Harry sauta vers la femme et l'enlaça. Remus cligna des yeux de surprise et Hermione sourit. « Merci ! » Poppy se raidit, tapota la tête d'Harry et le fit un peu reculer.

Hermione sourit simplement de gratitude et remercia Poppy qui reprit la parole « Maintenant, il y a le problème de vos noms de famille. J'avais une sœur dont le nom de famille était Radisson. Aucun d'entre vous n'est sang-pur cependant. » Quand ils le confirmèrent, Poppy hocha la tête. «Mais je suis seulement sang-mêlé (cependant). Cela devrait faire taire d'éventuels ragots. . J'espère que personne ne s'en souciera trop. »

-Qu'en est-il de toi Lupin ? Harry tourna son attention vers Remus. Tu nous as rencontré Hermione et moi. Tu connais nos noms de famille. Il n'y a pas de doutes sur le fait que nous allons garder ton secret. Qu'en est t-il des nôtres ?

Remus sourit à Harry et lança un rapide et nerveux regard à Hermione. « J'avais déjà prévu de garder votre secret. Avez-vous une idée du temps que vous allez rester ici ? »

-Cela sera vu par la suite. Bien, ces deux-là joindront la classe dès Lundi. Ayant déjà tous les deux été répartis à Gryffondor, je ne vois pas de raison de vous refaire répartir. Déclara Dumbledore tandis que les autres acquiescèrent simplement ne voyant aucune raison de le contredire. « Poppy, est-ce que Monsieur Lupin a terminé de recevoir vos soins ? »

-Oui. Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de mettre ces deux-là en état et de leur donner de quoi pouvoir suivre. Poppy regarda les deux jeunes gens et Hermione émit un léger «oh. »

-Nous n'avons ni habits ni livres. Quand Harry grogna, Hermione se tourna vers lui et eut l'air inquiet quand elle réalisa : « Pattenrond et Hedwige ! »

-Je suppose qu'ils sont vos animaux de compagnie ?

-Oui Monsieur. Pattenrond est un mi-chat mi-fléreur qui m'appartient. Hedwige est une chouette des neiges dont le propriétaire est Harry. Harry attrapa sa main quand ses jambes commencèrent à ne plus la soutenir. Elle se laissa tomber avec grâce sur la chaise à côté d'elle et les deux se posèrent en silence. « Je ne pense pas vouloir d'un autre chat dorénavant. »

-Je ne peux pas non plus remplacer Hedwige. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et je n'ai pu monter sur mon éclair de feu qu'une douzaine de fois. »

-Tu joues au Quidditch ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, depuis trois ans au poste d'attrapeur.

-Tu joues depuis ta première année ?

-Oui.

-C'est contre le règlement.

-Harry…est…était…sera…possiblement…peu importe. A notre époque, Harry était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Hermione ajouta.

La plus jeune Gryffondor sourit tandis que son ami continua : « Le Professeur Dumbledore a fait une exception pour moi quand le professeur McGonagall le lui a demandé durant ma première année. »

Harry sourit quand Poppy renifla de mécontentement. « Oui, même vingt ans plus tard, le professeur McGonagall prend toujours le Quidditch au sérieux. »

-Albus il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie. Je devrais aller avec ces deux-là faire du shopping pour leurs fournitures demain matin. Nous serons de retour dimanche soir après le souper. Poppy parlait avec tellement d'assurance que personne n'osait contester.

-Merci encore Madame, hum…Tante Poppy. Harry sourit et Poppy retint un grognement.

-Pourrais-je vous suggérer de l'appeler ainsi dans les locaux de l'école ? Je vous laisse le choix de son surnom hors des propriétés de Poudlard. Dumbledore regardait les nouveaux étudiants avec une douce lueur dans ses clairs yeux bleus. « Quand à vous Monsieur Lupin, vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune avant que vos amis ne s'inquiètent. »

-Oui Monsieur. Remus sourit aux autres. «A demain. Bonne nuit Madame Pomfrey, Professeur Dumbledore. »


	4. Chapter 4

-Trois ans à Poudlard et je n'avais jamais été dans le bureau du Directeur. Et maintenant, plus de trois fois en une semaine, soupira doucement Hermione.

Harry souffla. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai été qu'une fois en milieu de seconde année après… » Harry se tût et fixa Hermione. « Je devrais lui dire. Pense à tout ce qui pourrait s'arranger. Personne ne serait pétrifié, le Basilic ne serait pas à nouveau perdu. Pas de frayeur et Ginny ne risquerait pas sa vie. » Il regarda furtivement Hermione. « Et tu n'aurais pas à vivre ça. »

Elle lui lança simplement un regard noir avant de regarder à nouveau devant elle. « Eh bien tu sais où aller. » Hermione s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre avec un doux sourire : « Et puis, nous ne manquerions aucun examen. »

Continuant de marcher d'un pas lourd, il dit : « J'aurais besoin d'aide pour lui en parler. »

Hermione acquiesça en marquant son agreement. « Okay. » Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte puis cette dernière s'ouvrit avec la voix du Directeur qui les invitait à entrer.

-Pile à l'heure. Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir. « Poigne de réglisse ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au bol avant de secouer la tête. « Non, merci. Nos affaires sont avec Madame Pompresh dans son bureau. Elle nous a dit de venir vous voir avant le dîner. »

-Nerveux ? Le directeur demanda. Hermione acquiesça et Harry haussa les épaules. Rester inerte et se faire passer comme inexistant n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Dumbledore gloussa et se pencha en arrière. « Il n'y a pas de raison d'être anxieux. L'école n'a pas changé tant que ça ces cinquante dernières années. Je doute que ce soit le cas dans les vingt prochaines. »

-Vous seriez surpris. Harry gratta sa tête avec un sourire penaud. « Ce qui m'amène à un sujet qui pourrait vous intéresser. Il y a des choses que vous devriez savoir sur notre époque Monsieur. L'une d'elle est à propos de la Chambre des Secrets.»

-Oh. Et que savez-vous sur la Chambre des Secrets que je ne sais pas moi-même ?

-Je sais où est l'entrée. Je sais où est le monstre. Hermione l'a d'ailleurs rencontré. Je l'ai tué en seconde année. Mais bien-sûr, ce n'est pas encore arrivé à cette époque et cette fois, tout pourrait être beaucoup mieux. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne suis pas l'héritier de Serpentard mais je parle le Fourchelang ce qui nous permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. »

-Nous discuterons de tout cela plus en détails plus tard. Maintenant, Monsieur Radisson nous devons parler de votre apparence. Vous possédez une frappante ressemblance avec Monsieur Potter, et pas assez avec Poppy et votre sœur. Si vous ne vous y opposez pas, j'aimerai vous poser un charme de glamour.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. « Mais Monsieur, je ne veux pas changer qui je suis réellement ! »

Acquiesçant, Dumbledore leva la main afin de calmer l'adolescent. « Il n'est pas question de grands changements Monsieur Radisson. Je suis sûr que vous souhaiteriez garder vos cheveux les mêmes ainsi que la couleur de vos yeux ? » Quand il reçut une confirmation, il continua. « Tout ce que je ferais se limitera à la forme de votre visage et vos cheveux seront légèrement plus bouclés. » Il ricana quand Harry agrippa une mèche de sa chevelure. « Pas de beaucoup mon garçon, seulement assez pour vous faire ressembler à ceux Hermione. Vos cheveux seront aussi un peu plus longs, votre nez plus droit et des pommettes plus définies. Ce n'est pas si difficile de faire voir aux autres ce qu'ils sont supposés voir. »

Harry donna son assentiment avec une très grande hésitation et ferma les yeux alors que Dumbledore dégaina sa baguette. « Maintenant Monsieur Radisson, une chose très importante à laquelle vous devez vous rappeler est que ce charme ne dure qu'une semaine exactement. Vous devrez donc me voir avant six heures chaque dimanche soir. Est-ce compris ? Miss Radisson vous aidera certainement à vous en rappeler. »

-Oui Monsieur. Il y eut un tapement net sur sa tête mais il ne se sentit guère différent. « Est-ce fini Monsieur ? » Harry ouvrit un œil.

-Oui. Dumbledore acquiesça, la tête tournée vers la porte de son bureau. « Et juste à temps pour l'arrivée de votre Directrice de Maison. »

Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Professeur McGonagall se tenait debout, prête à frapper à la porte. Elle rabaissa sa main et regarda avec confusion le groupe de trois deux enfants dans des uniformes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, assis près du bureau du Directeur et ce dernier la regardant avec espoir.

-Entrez, entrez Minerva. Dumbledore lui fit un signe.

McGonagall entra et la porte se ferma derrière elle. Elle regarda son ami dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. « Bonsoir Directeur. »

Dumbledore sourit et désigna les enfants. « Minerva, je voulais vous parler de ces jeunes gens. Ils font partie de la famille de Poppy, Harry et Hermione Radisson. Harry, Hermione votre Directrice de Maison, le Professeur McGonagall. »

Son sourcil se leva, comme si elle attendait qu'un des deux adolescents prennent la parole en premier. Hermione sauta sur l'occasion. « Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas une première impression vraiment bonne, mais nous sommes de bons élèves-»

-Hermione était la première de notre classe. Harry sourit à sa…sœur. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame. Tante Poppy…hum…Madame Pompresh nous a aussi dit que vous êtes notre professeur de métamorphose. »

-Effectivement. McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui acquiesça simplement. « Avez-vous des malles et du matériel sco- »

-Oui Madame, nos affaires sont dans le bureau de Madame Pompresh. Hermione rougit quand McGonagall posa son regard sur elle.

-Très bien, il est l'heure du dîner. Je suppose que vous avez aussi vos livres. Quelles disciplines avez-vous conservé ?

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche et la referma avec un bruit sec. Harry attrapa sa main et répondit pour eux : « J'ai Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Divination. Hermione est la plus intelligente, elle a Arithmancie et Études des Runes Anciennes. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a informé que vous n'aviez pas Divination donc je pensais prendre Étude des moldus jusqu'à l'année prochaine. »

-Très bien. Minerva tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la suivre, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui donna un sourire soulagé. Il attrapa sa main avant de partir avec elle.

-Monsieur et Miss Radisson, je voudrais vous voir vendredi afin de vérifier si votre adaptation se passe bien. Dumbledore passa autour de son bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce. « Je redescends dans quelques minutes Minerva, je dois les inscrire dans le registre de Poudlard. »

-Très bien Albus.

-Oui Monsieur, Harry et Hermione répondirent.

Ils se retournèrent et virent que McGonagall avait déjà quitté le bureau. Ils la suivirent rapidement. Ils purent entendre le rire de Dumbledore qui retentissait depuis le haut de l'escalier.

-A présent, il y a quelques règles dont je dois vous informer, commença McGonagall alors qu'ils venaient de franchir la gargouille. « Premièrement, la Forêt Interdite est strictement interdite comme son nom l'indique. » Oui, ce ne serait pas un problème. « Deuxièmement, votre maison est votre famille. Vos réussites vous feront gagner des points. A chaque règle brisée, vous en perdrez. » Cela pourrait causer des problèmes. « Troisièmement, le couvre-feu est à huit heures pour vous deux. Cela signifie que vous ne pourrez pas quitter la tour de Gryffondor après cette heure. Quiconque vous attrapera à vous y tenter sera apte à déterminer votre punition, qu'il s'agisse d'un retrait de point ou d'heures de retenues. La maison avec le plus de points à la fin de l'année gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. Est-ce compris ? » Génial, un autre problème. Peut-être qu'Harry devrait piquer la cape de James…Hermione lança un à son acolyte et agréa. Ils allaient définitivement avoir besoin de la cape pour survivre.

-Oui Madame.

Ils allaient quasiment arriver sur le palier de la Grande Salle quand McGonagall s'arrêta et regarda Harry. « J'ai entendu que vous étiez attrapeur Monsieur Radisson. »

-…Oui ?

\- Allez-vous essayer de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette prochaine année ?

Le visage d'Harry se fendit en un sourire. « Bien-sûr ! »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Tu as besoin de temps pour étudier Harry ! »

Remuant sa main, Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui Hermione mais c'est le Quidditch ! »

-Oui Harry mais ce sont les études !

McGonagall leur donna un petit sourire avant de leur désigner les épaisses portes de bois. « Maintenant les élèves sont déjà dans la Grande Salle. Gryffondor est la table la plus à droite. Monsieur Radisson, vous serez dans le même dortoir que Messieurs Lupin, Black, Potter et Pettigrow. Miss Radisson, vous serez dans le dortoir de Miss Evans, McDonald, Pewter et Rose. Je les ais déjà alerté de votre présence. Ils vous ont certainement gardé des sièges. Êtes-vous prêts à joindre votre maison ?

Harry opina, bondissant sur la pointe des pieds et il vit Hermione lentement acquiescer, les lèvres tremblantes. Harry regarda leurs mains jointes alors que le corps d'Hermione tremblait et lui pressa gentiment les doigts. Reconnaissante, elle lui donna un sourire timide.

McGonagall prit cela comme un signe et ouvrit les larges portes avant de rentrer dans la salle. Chaque voix se tut. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux.

Hermione devint pâle et Harry chercha du regard Remus. Il chuchota à sa sœur : « Regarde qui j'ai trouvé Hermione, ton plus grand amour de tous les temps. »

Son visage se colora immédiatement tandis qu'elle donna une tape sur le bras d'Harry. « Prudence. Rappelle toi que nous sommes censés pleurer nos parents. »

Roulant des yeux, il la traina jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à une des places vides entre un garçon aux yeux bleus et deux garçons aux cheveux noirs.

Remus ricana quand il vit Harry se laisser tomber sur le banc en face d'eux. « Très bien, des présentations s'imposent. Voici Harry et Hermione Radisson. Les deux garçons en face de vous sont Sirius Black », qui leur fit un clin d'œil, «et James Potter. » Ce dernier leur donna un sourire insolent. « Près de toi Hermione se trouve Peter Pettigrow. » Celui-ci leur adressa un timide signe de la main même si Harry et Hermione se raidirent.

-Remus nous a parlé de vous les gars. Dit Sirius en se penchant vers eux, voulant les observer de plus près. « Vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas pour des jumeaux. »

-Les jumeaux irlandais ne sont pas les mêmes que les jumeaux basiques. Nous ne sommes pas nés le même jour. Il y a moins d'une année entre nos anniversaires. Je suis a plus âgée. Harry était trop occupé à fixer James. Hermione frappa son mollet sous la table pour attirer son attention. Quand il revint au monde des vivants, Hermione sourit et déclara doucement : « J'ai le nez et le menton de notre père. Harry a les yeux de notre mère. »

Il donna à sa sœur un petit coup de coude encourageant et un sourire satisfait.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard si tard dans l'année ? Demanda James en mordant dans une aile de poulet.

Posant son regard sur l'assiette devant lui, Harry resta sur le plan de base en gardant sa bouche définitivement fermée et en laissant Hermione répondre.

Hermione poussa sa propre assiette loin d'elle, comme si elle n'avait plus faim désormais et chuchota : « Nos parents… » Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber. « Il y a eu un accident de voiture et… » Hermione pinça ses lèvres étroitement et elle secoua la tête en continuant : « Personne n'a survécu au crash. Nous étions à l'école et ils venaient nous récupérer. »

Sa voix s'effondra et Harry chercha sa main.

-Nous ne pouvions pas rester en Amérique-

-En Amérique ? Mais vous avez un accent anglais, soupçonna Peter.

Hermione lança un regard au garçon qui avait jeté sa main devant sa bouche et lui donna un faible sourire. « Nous sommes nés et avons été élevés ici, en Angleterre mais nous sommes partis dans le Massachussetts lorsque nous avions l'âge d'entrer en école de magie. »

Elle attendit un instant pour voir si d'autres questions venaient à se poster. Comme il n'y en eu aucune, elle continua son histoire : « La raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvions rester en Amérique est que notre tante Poppy est notre plus proche parente. » Sa tête se baissa, laissant ses cheveux obscurcir son visage. « Elle est notre dernière famille. »

Le silence tomba autour d'eux et les mains d'Hermione et d'Harry étaient étroitement jointes alors qu'ils espéraient que leur histoire serait crue.

-Eh bien, désolé d'entendre ça. Sirius toussa et voulut changer de sujet. « Peu importe ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à propos de Poudlard, je peux vous aider. Je sais absolument tout à propos de ce château.

-Où est la salle des Runes Anciennes, Sirius ? Remus demanda silencieusement, détachant un morceau de steak du plat et le déposant dans son assiette.

-Eh, pas important ! Moi je parlais de quelque chose d'important, n'importe quoi ! Comme les cuisines.

James rit et agréa. « Il aime penser qu'il est le meilleur partout. »

-Exactement, Peter ricana. « Il pense qu'il est le meilleur mais en réalité il prétend juste tout savoir. »

-Oh mais pas toi aussi Peter ! Sirius jeta ses mais sur son cœur d'un air dramatique et tomba sur le sol. Mais personne ne sembla y prêter attention. « Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi ce soir ? Où est la loyauté ? »

-Elle s'est envolée par la fenêtre pour un moment. James le fit remonter sur le banc.

-James est celui qui peut se débrouiller avec n'importe quoi, continua Peter en se découpant un morceau de pain. « Même avec McGonagall bien-sûr. »

James fronça les sourcils à la table des Gryffondors. « Oui même si je la fatigue, on ne peut jamais dire non à un Potter éternellement. »

Harry pencha la tête de côté, son sourire baissa un peu. « Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne devrais pouvoir t'en sortir juste grâce à ton nom. Il grimaça quand Hermione frappa son talon.

James battit des paupières et posa ses yeux sur Harry. « Bien-sûr que si. Les Potter obtiennent tout ce qu'ils veulent. » Il pointa une personne à la droite d'Harry et d'Hermione. « Vous voyez cette fille ? La rousse ? C'est Lily Evans. Je l'épouserai un jour. Elle le nie mais ça arrivera. J'obtiens tout ce que je veux. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

-Il pense que le monde est à lui. Remus roula des yeux. « Ne lui accorde pas d'attention quand il monte sur ses grands chevaux. Il aime entendre sa propre voix. »

-Bien dit !

-Et maintenant, qui manque de loyauté Sirius ? James frappa Sirius à la tête avec son index.

Un froncement de sourcils marqua le visage d'Harry. « Mais en quoi cela importe si tu es un Potter ? Ça ne fait pas de toi une meilleure personne que la prochaine. »

-Mais…Je suis un Potter, fût la seule réponse que James pût donner.

-Et je suis un…Radisson. Qu'est-ce qui te fait être meilleur que moi ?

Le silence augmenta et Hermione regardait les garçons avec nervosité alors qu'elle donna une claque sur le genou d'Harry qui gémit. « Désolée à propos d'Harry-»

-Ne t'excuse pas pour moi. Harry passa une main dans ses boucles. « Écoute, je ne veux pas être dur. J'étais juste curieux et ça peut parfois me faire paraître agaçant. »

Remus donna au garçon une tape dans le dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius et James dont ça tout le temps et ils paraissent toujours durs. »

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si ça l'est.

-Peter !

Harry présenta à Hermione un sourire d'excuse. Elle serra sa main et revint à la conversation. Quand elle comprit de quoi les garçons parlaient, elle leva les yeux au ciel et les interrompit. « Pourriez-vous me dire avec qui je suis dans mon dortoir ? Le Professeur McGonagall a mentionné Evans, il s'agit donc de la Lily Evans dont James parlait ? »

Remus abandonna la conversation qu'il menait avec ses acolytes pour répondre. « Oui, les trois autres sont Mary MacDonald, Madison Pewter et Ebonie Rose. » Il pointa les trois jeunes filles. Mary était une fille à la peau claire, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Madison avait les cheveux blonds, une peau halée et des yeux hazels. Ebonie avait la peau foncée, les cheveux noirs et les yeux caramel. « Tu es assez bien tombée. Même si Ebonie et Madison ont souvent tendance à rester entre elles. »

\- Tais-toi Potter !

-Tu es celui qui as besoin de la fermer Black, donc ne te prive pas !

-Sont-ils toujours comme ça ? Demanda Hermione à Remus.

-Je crains que oui. Même si je dois admettre que parfois, c'est assez amusant.

-Remus !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai. Remus jeta un œil aux idiots qui riaient à présent devant lui. « Bien que je supporte leurs pitreries, je n'y comprends rien. »

-Parce que nous sommes géniaux ! Ils répondirent à l'unisson, le visage d'un coup mortellement sérieux.

-Oui, très certainement. Une fois encore, Remus leva ses yeux en l'air.

Peter se pencha et murmura furieusement à Hermione et Harry : « Ils pensent qu'ils sont attirants et qu'ils méritent tous ceux qui peuvent se jeter à leurs pieds. »

-Peter !

Peter cligna des yeux innocemment. « Ais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Sirius éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry déclara : « Ou peut-être s'entrainent-ils à parler en même temps devant le miroir ? »

Les deux bruns tournèrent leur attention vers Harry. Les deux avaient un sourire plaqué sur leurs visages. Remus confirma et dit : « Tout ira bien tant qu'on peut les gérer. »

Hermione donna un petit coup à Harry sur la tête. « Mon frère n'aura aucun problème à s'adapter à l'idiotie dans ses fréquentations. Il y prendra même goût. »

-Hermione !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai. Elle donna un timide rire avec les autres tandis qu'Harry souriait. Puis il s'intéressa à son père et son sourire se tarit un peu. Son père croyait-il vraiment à sa sur médiatisation qu'il avait crée ou s'en moquait-il juste ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ne pouvait pas arrêter de rougir. Elle sentait son visage en feu, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Tout cela c'était la faute de Remus. Hermione lui jeta un regard et laissa son regard frôler ses doux cheveux bruns, ses longs cils qui protégeaient ses yeux hazel. Remus était si gentil. Il s'était avancé vers elle en classe, s'était assis près d'elle et l'avait laissé lire ses notes et-

-Miss Radisson, l'appela le Professeur Babbling, brisant l'analyse de Remus, pouvez-vous me dire ce que cette rune représente ?

Hermione n'avait pas prévu de laisser apparaître ce petit cri de surprise. Remus lui avait donné un petit coup de coude car elle n'avait pas tout de suite réagi à son nom appelé. Elle pouvait à nouveau sentir son visage virer au rouge et elle joignit ses mains pour essayer de se contrôler.

Lily refusait de regarder Hermione. Sa main était dans les airs, voulant certainement toucher le plafond. Son visage était tout aussi rouge mais c'était certainement plutôt dû au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper la question du Professeur Babbling.

Hermione était trop occupée à fixer la rune que Babbling pointait pour prêter attention à la fille rousse. Elle sourit timidement et déclara avec assurance : « Il s'agit d'Ehwaz, cela correspond à la notion de partenaire et s'équivaut à la lettre latine « e» ».

La main de la rousse de baissa immédiatement. Elle se raidit tandis que sa tête se tourna de façon à qu'elle puisse fixer la nouvelle avec un soupir. Babbling était satisfait, contrairement à Lily. « Bon travail, un point pour Gryffondor. »

Remus se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui chuchota : « Impressionnant. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourie éclatant, qui venait du cœur. « Merci. »

-Les soins aux Créatures Magiques sont vraiment différents ici. Hagrid me manque.

Hermione lui donna un faible acquiescement de compréhension. « Eh bien, cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Il est ici, il ne nous enseigne juste pas encore ce cours. »

-Bien-sûr mais Kettleburn est encore plus fou qu'Hagrid ne l'a jamais été. Tu aurais dû voir avec quoi il nous a fait travailler ! Harry frémit et siffla : « Des Doxies ! Kettleburn nous a fait les nourrir et a dit que si jamais on se faisait mordre, il avait un antidote. C'est une bonne chose que Neville n'ait pas été là. Le pauvre gars serait mort avant d'avoir pu être mordu. »

Après être passé dans le Hall d'Entrée, les deux frères et sœurs partirent vers les donjons. Harry n'était pas impatient de leur prochain cours. Ils avaient potions avant le déjeuner. La seule chose dont les deux élèves étaient heureux était de ne pas avoir Snape.

-Et nos nouveaux étudiants sont arrivés ! Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Le Professeur Slughorn faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras dans une gestuelle impressionnante.

Hermione mordit ses lèvres alors que chaque tête se tournait vers eux. Ils n'étaient pas si en retard, juste un peu parce qu'Harry avait été trop lent pour rentrer tout de suite dans la salle de classe, ils étaient encore le centre de l'attention. Harry affrontait la foule du regard tandis qu'Hermione rougissait et baissait les yeux.

-Tu vas être ma partenaire n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas survivre sans toi, plaida Harry mais ses mots se perdirent dans le néant.

-J'ai des règles dans ma classe. Les maisons doivent se mélanger ! Un merveilleux moyen pour renforcer l'union entre elles. Slughorn leur fit un grand sourire et Harry baissa les épaules. Puis il regarda la pièce. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient tous assis à côté de quelqu'un habillé en vert et souriaient tous – à des degrés différents – tandis que James et Sirius leur faisaient des signes.

Harry leur fit un mouvement de la main en réponse mais il sentait qu'il allait mal aller et soupira lourdement. Les Potions étaient déjà dures à affronter mais en plus, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir avec Hermione. Affreux. Il serait obligé de prendre des notes et de faire ses propres potions.

-Venez maintenant, Monsieur Radisson, vous allez être en groupe avec Monsieur Snape. Miss Radisson vous serez avec Monsieur Rosier. Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de s'asseoir à leurs bureaux assignés.

Harry s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber à la chaise désignée. Son sac tomba sur le sol et il leva les yeux vers le garçon à la table. Il essaya de ne pas le fixer. Le jeune garçon avait ses cheveux noirs habituels, sa peau pâle et son nez crochu. Mais il n'était pas aussi proéminent qu'Harry pouvait s'en souvenir et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été brisé depuis.

-Fixes-tu les gens à chaque fois ? C'est assez désagréable. Sa voix était lente, sarcastique et condescendante. Cependant son timbre de voix était plus aigu et Harry eut un rictus. Ce Snape n'était pas si intimidant.

-Désolé, tu me rappelles juste quelqu'un. Mon nom est Harry.

-Tu es un Gryffondor.

-Et tu es un Serpentard. Et ?

-Et rien. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas Harry, tu es Radisson. Et je suis Snape.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare ? »

-Une potion de rétrécissement. Tu l'as déjà faite ?

-En la réussissant ? Harry eut une grimace quand la tête de Severus se retourna. « Une seule fois. »

-Très bien. Mélange les figues pelées.

-Okay laisse moi juste savoir quand tu en auras besoin. La dernière fois, la classe était remplie de gaz vert et le professeur hurlait jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne bleu.

Severus grogna et Harry sourit. Peut-être qu'avoir Snape en Potions n'allait pas être aussi horrible après tout.

C'était enfin la dernière heure de la journée et seulement de l'étude des moldues. Peu importe…Il s'agissait aussi d'une option qu'il ne partageait pas avec Hermione. Il savait qu'elle allait bien, Remus était avec elle mais aucun des autres Maraudeurs n'était dans la même classe qu'Harry. Il y avait une fille de Gryffondor qui lui semblait vaguement familière et il était sûr que son nom commençait en « M » mais à part ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais un visage familier était un visage familier et Harry n'allait pas la regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures. Donc il jeta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la brune avant de demander poliment : « Est-ce que quelqu'un est assis ici ? »

-Eh bien, normalement Jacob s'assit ici avec moi…La fille regarda la pièce, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Harry. Après une seconde, elle acquiesça avant de lui sourire « Mais comme tu es nouveau et que tu ne dois pas connaître grand monde pour le moment, je suppose que tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi. Je suis une née-moldue. Mon nom est Mary. Mary MacDonald. »

En mordant l'intérieur de sa joue, il répondit : « Harry Radisson. Si cela pose trop de problèmes, je peux m'asseoir ailleurs. »

-Non non, ce n'est pas un problème du tout. Jacob est ennuyeux de toute façon. Elle lui sourit. « Que sais-tu des moldus ? »

-Je suis sang-mêlé. Et puis j'ai Hermione, ce que je ne sais pas elle l'a appris. Donc je ne pense pas que j'aurais de problème pour les cours de cette option.

-Eh bien si tu as besoin de quelque aide que ce-

-Bonjour à tous. Cette voix. Harry connaissait cette voix. « Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des téléphones. » Où avait-il entendu cette voix auparavant ? Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. « Qui pourrait me dire d'où proviennent les premiers sujets ? »

Finalement le professeur le dépassa. Il portait des robes violettes et sa voix était douce sans un hoquet, mais elle semblait si familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu.

Le professeur se tourna et fit face à la classe. « Ah oui, Monsieur Radisson. Un plaisir de vous accueillir. Mon nom est le professeur Quirell. »

-Bon…Bonjour Professeur, déclara finalement Harry en tentant de ne pas imiter les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce professeur, chose qui échoua lamentablement.

-Maintenant, retournons à ma question. Savez-vous d'où sont originaires les téléphones Monsieur Radisson ?

-Hum…Cela allait être un cours long. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il allait voir Voldemort à chaque fois que Quirell se tournerait.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! Harry se précipita vers la gargouille où se tenait Hermione. « Hermioooooooooone. »

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui avec le visage renfrogné. « Harry, arrête de faire toute une scène. » Quand son « frère » s'arrêta finalement devant elle, elle leva ses mains et les plaça sur ses épaules. « Respire Harry, calmement. » Après avoir attendu quelques moments qu'il puisse respirer, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'embraser, il sembla finalement se calmer un tout petit peu. « Très bien, maintenant sans me hurler dessus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tout le travail qu'elle avait effectué pour le calmer vola par la fenêtre. « Quirrell est ici ! C'est le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus ! »

C'était une bonne chose que l'on soit vendredi soir, une heure avant le couvre-feu. Personne n'était dans le hall pour entendre crier Hermione. « _Quoi ?!_ »

Harry ricana. « Je croyais que tu m'avais dit de me calmer. »

Elle lui lança un regard. « Ce n'est pas le sujet Harry ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

-Hermione.

-Je veux dire, tu l'as affronté en première année, mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

-Hermione.

-Chut Harry, j'essaye de réfléchir.

-Hermione !

-Quoi ?

-C'est avant, que quoi que ce soit ne lui soit arrivé.

Sa bouche tomba ouverte dans un petit « o ». « Très bien, nous en parlerons au Professeur Dumbledore plus tard. Nous avons tellement de choses à lui dire. »

-Hermione.

-Nous devons y aller.

Harry sourit et acquiesça tandis qu'Hermione se tourna promptement vers la gargouille et dit « Fizzy Wizzy. »

La gargouille leur laissa le chemin et les escaliers bougèrent. Harry laissa Hermione entrer la première et il la suivit rapidement. Les deux étudiants étaient silencieux en arrivant en haut. Harry passa devant Hermione et s'arrêta, attendant pour une invitation à entrer qui ne vint pas. Il se renfrogna devant la porte et toqua.

Aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il lança un regard à Hermione. « Il avait bien dit ce soir non ? »

-Eh bien oui, mais il n'a pas donné d'heure exacte. Peut-être qu'on l'a manqué et-

-La gargouille ne bouge pas si tu n'es pas attendu, même si tu connais le mot de passe. Harry toqua encore une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. « On va juste attendre à l'intérieur. »

-Harry! Hermione siffla. Elle s'exclama en voyant les escaliers circulaires bouger encore une fois et entra prestement en rejoignant Harry.

-Regarde Hermione, c'est Fumseck. Harry sourit au phénix et frotta doucement son ventre. « Salut mon garçon, je doute que tu te souviennes de moi. »

Fumseck déploya ses ailes et donna un cri de plaisir. Les deux élèves sourirent à l'oiseau. « Je vois que vous avez rencontré Fumseck. Il me semble que vous aviez reconnu mon patronus à notre première rencontre. Mais dites-moi plutôt, comment connaissez-vous mon familier Monsieur Potter ? »

Hermione se retourna et mordit ses lèvres en donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry. Il l'ignora et continua de sourire à l'oiseau, passant un doigt sur sa poitrine. « Durant ma seconde année, Fumseck m'a sauvé, vous voyez, cette même année où la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Des étudiants étaient pétrifiés, Hermione y compris. Mais elle avait eu le temps de découvrir auparavant que la bête était un Basilic. »

-J'ai appris que j'étais un fourchelangue. L'école vous a renvoyé. Ils ont amené Hagrid à Azkaban pour donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose d'utile afin d'assurer la sécurité des enfants. Les mots de Fudge, pas les miens. Ginny Weasley, une des plus jeunes élèves a été emmené dans la Chambre. Mimi Geignarde m'a dit où l'entrée se trouvait. J'y suis descendu avec son frère, Ron Weasley et le Professeur Lockhart qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre le début et la fin d'une baguette. Lockhart et Ron sont restés dans la petite cave qui se trouvait avant la Chambre. Je suis donc rentré seul dans la Chambre avec le Basilic…Le Monstre de Salazar ou peu importe comment il s'appelle.

-Je me suis entretenu avec Tom Riddle, l'actuel descendant de Salazar. De je ne sais quelle manière, pendant que je risquais ma vie, Fumseck a trouvé un moyen de m'apporter le Choixpeau. Tom s'est moqué de vous pour m'avoir donné un vieux chapeau et un oiseau chantant. Je ne savais pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait mais j'ai essayé de le découvrir.

-Fumseck a crevé les yeux du Basilic et je n'étais donc plus en danger d'être pétrifié ou même tué. Puis le Choixpeau m'a remis l'épée de Gryffondor. Par pure et stupide chance. J'ai réussi à tuer le Basilic. Mon bras a été atteint en passant. Je pensais que j'allais mourir mais Fumseck m'a sauvé encore une fois.

-Les larmes de Phénix. Harry se tourna avec un sourire et acquiesça. Dumbledore semblait ému, les yeux pétillants et un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Je suis touché Harry. Je te remercie. Seuls les gens avec beaucoup de dévotion peuvent convoquer Fumseck. »

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules. « Oui, vous me l'aviez mentionné. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais dans votre bureau. Le professeur Sprout avait fait une récolte de mandragores et le Professeur Snape avait fait des potions. »

-Professeur Snape ? Severus Snape ? Le sourcil de Dumbledore se leva et il eut un petit rire quand les étudiants eurent un acquiescement. « Beaucoup de choses ont changé en vingt ans. »

-Professeur, je peux vous emmener au serpent. Mais cette fois je ne veux pas y aller seul. J'ai eu assez peur la dernière fois et honnêtement, c'était bien plus grâce à la chance qu'à mes dons que j'ai pu vaincre le Basilic, même avec l'aide de Fumseck. Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui gardait une main sur sa bouche pour n'émettre aucun bruit. « La chose ne devrait pas être libérée avant encore dix-neuf ans mais devons-nous vraiment attendre que d'autres nés-moldus soient pris pour cible ? »

-Vous avez dit que Tom Riddle était l'héritier ?

-Oui Monsieur. Je suis à présent sûr que Tom Riddle est Lord Voldemort.

Hermione trembla en entendant ce nom mais Dumbledore n'était pas surpris par l'audace d'Harry. « Oui je le sais. Pourtant, cette information n'est pas répandue. Comment l'avez-vous appris ? » Dumbledore leur désigna des chaises près du feu où ils s'assirent.

-Il y avait le journal qui appartenait à Tom Riddle Monsieur. Monsieur Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy – l'a glissé dans le sac de Ginny. Plus elle écrivait et plus c'était simple pour lui de la contrôler. Finalement, il l'a possédé, l'a fait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et a essayé de la tuer. Jusqu'à ce que je tue le Basilic et poignarde le journal avec un de ses crochets. »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « C'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Harry hocha la tête avec un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais failli mourir Harry ! »

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais ça aurait pu !

-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé.

-Mais tu-

-Si ça n'arrive pas pour les prochaines dix-neuf années je pense pouvoir attendre l'été pour qu'il n'y ait aucun étudiant dans le château. Dumbledore regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Vous êtes plus qu'un simple Potter n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry frotta son front, se renfrogna et échangea avec Hermione un long et silencieux regard avant de confirmer à contre-cœur. « Oui, Monsieur. »

-Peut-être une histoire pour un autre soir. Il regardait les flammes, on aurait dit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. « Comment sont vos cours ? Pas trop durs j'espère ? »

-Non, Monsieur. Hermione se redressa, heureuse de pouvoir discuter d'un sujet académique en ignorant le soufflement d'Harry. « J'avais douze classes avant de venir ici. Neuf est du repos en comparaison. »

Le directeur sourit et regarda Harry. Ce dernier râla : « Je travaille dessus. Surtout sur mes sortilèges. Madame Pomfresh a dit que si je passais toutes mes classes, j'aurais un nouveau balai pour le Quidditch l'année prochaine. »

-Excellent. Dumbledore avait ses longs doigts croisés.

-Monsieur, il y a pleins de choses dont nous voudrions vous parler. Rien de pressant, mais certaines choses vont se passer dans les prochaines années.


	6. Chapter 6

L'attrapeur était mauvais. Peu importe de quelle façon positive Harry pouvait essayer de moduler son avis, l'Attrapeur n'était pas moins mauvais. Il ne volait pas à la recherche du vif d'or, il semblait juste apprécier le jeu sans y prendre part.

Une part de lui voulait se réjouir, mais l'autre face se trouvait dégoutée de ce qu'elle voyait. Quelqu'un…Avait-il vraiment envisagé de le laisser rejoindre une équipe de Quidditch ? C'était juste…Mauvais. Peu importe, son côté mesquin lui murmurait que l'an prochain il n'aurait aucun mal à intégrer l'équipe. Il lui suffisait juste de garder ses notes hautes pour un mo…

-Harry, ferme ta bouche tu vas avaler des mouches, Hermione lui dit non loin. Elle eut un petit rire en voyant sa bouche se fermer avec un clap sonore. Quand elle vit qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle roula des yeux et se tourna vers Remus, assis de l'autre côté. « Harry semble être en état de choc en ce moment. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Jonathan n'est pas un superbe attrapeur. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment il est rentré dans l'équipe. »

-La plupart des gens disent qu'il a soudoyé pour en être là, Peter affirma avant que sa voix baisse d'un ton. « Mais je suis positivement sûr qu'il a eu le poste grâce à sa relation avec Rosaline. »

Harry lâcha finalement sa fixation, un air scandalisé au visage. « Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé avoir ce poste pour cette seule raison ! »

-Harry, nous connaissons tous les deux quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de similaire durant notre deuxième année. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule. « Tout le monde ne peut pas être bon pour voler. »

-Ou je pourrais simplement dire que la capitaine est une fille qui utilise ses émotions au lieu de réfléchir.

-Harry James P-Radisson ! Le hurlement d'Hermione valut à quelques personnes de se retourner avant de la fixer. « Dis-tu ce que je crois que tu es en train de dire ? »

-Seulement si tu penses que ce que je dis est actuellement ce que j'essaye de dire. Il sourit en la voyant furieuse. « Quelqu'un d'autre a essayé ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non. Au moins on a une bonne équipe à part Lenval. Il est plus comme une décoration. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça. »

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il serait au courant que c'est nous qui lui faisons ses dernières farces, répondit Peter avec un sourire.

Harry acquiesça. « Je veux en être pour la prochaine. »

-Désolé de te décevoir mais nous ne le faisons qu'après la partie, et pour la dernière je suis le seul à être nécessaire tout en restant à l'extérieur en sachant que Sirius et James sont sur leurs balais, sourit Rémus à Harry.

-Remus !

-Quoi ? Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda innocemment. « C'est sans danger, vraiment. Tant que ça ne dérange pas mes études et que ça ne fait de mal à personne, je ne vois pas le mal à s'amuser un peu. »

Hermione baissa la tête avec un soupir. « Les garçons. »

Peter croisa ses jambes, ses yeux retournant sur la partie mais paraissant ennuyé. « Nous allons gagner. On a de l'avance avec cent soixante points. Même s'ils attrapent le vif d'or, ce qu'ils vont faire, on va gagner. Sirius s'amuse un peu trop à frapper ces cognards. »

Avec un grognement inaudible, Harry se tourna vers le jeu. James était un assez bon poursuiveur et Sirius un batteur acceptable. James, qui vola non loin de là, s'arrêta devant les gradins et cria : « Lily ! Toi et moi aux Trois Balais ! »

Un cri « Tu aimerais bien, Potter ! » lui fût rendu en réponse avant qu'il ne se prenne un cognard. Un autre cri se fit entendre : « CONCENTRE TOI POTTER AVANT QUE JE NE T'ENVOIE A L'INFIRMERIE AVEC UN COGNARD ! »

-Est-ce que Rosaline est une batteuse ? Demanda Hermione en riant.

-Ouaip, elle l'est.

-SON PIED ! Harry sauta sur ses pieds, en pointant et beuglant. De nombreuses personnes se tournèrent vers lui. « MAIS COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI STUPIDE ? » Il se tourna vers Remus. « Quel est son nom de famille déjà ? »

-Lenval.

Harry se retourna vers le jeu avant de hurler : « LENVAL, TU ES AVEUGLE ? LE VIF D'OR EST SOUS TES PIEDS ! COMMENT TU PEUX NE PAS LE VOIR ? REGARDE UN PEU ! »

-Harry…Tout va bien, nous gagnons.

-C'est le principe, Hermione, répondit Harry à sa « sœur » sérieusement. Puis il recommença de hurler tandis que l'équipe tentait de montrer à leur attrapeur où le vif d'or était.

Peu importe, Jonathan volait en cercles comme s'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle attrapa le vif d'or et le match se termina avec la victoire des Gryffondor, mais toujours avec cet affreux attrapeur.

Harry se rassit avec un grognement. « Pathétique. »

-Harry !

Il fit la moue à Hermione. « Tu m'excuseras, mais il l'est. »

Elle roula des yeux alors que Remus sortit sa baguette et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, marmonna quelque chose à basse voix en agitant sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le balai de Jonathan disparaissait. Avant de réapparaître. Avec plusieurs couleurs qui se projetaient. Quand il bougeait, c'était comme si un arc-en-ciel sortait du bout de son balai.

Le stade fut pris de grands rires. Des applaudissements se firent entendre en même temps que ces derniers rires.

Le garçon devint rouge et essaya d'atterrir. Mais Sirius et James étaient en dessous de lui. Les couleurs dansèrent autour de lui et de son uniforme, colorant sa peau.

Après cinq minutes, il put enfin atterrir. Harry se tourna vers Remus. « C'est terminé ? »

L'autre garçon ria. « James et Sirius voulaient le faire tomber tous les cinq pas. Mais nous nous sommes dit que c'était le dernier match de la saison et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose que la foule apprécierait. Hélas, même si cela donnait l'impression d'une réalité, ce n'était qu'un sort d'illusion. »

-Oui, je suppose. Harry étira ses bras derrière sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « C'est souvent que vous avez l'occasion de voir la fin d'un arc-en-ciel, vous ? »


End file.
